


Mystery: Red

by uritaeyeon



Series: Mystery Series 1 - Naruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Flash Fiction/Ino, pengawai baru yang baru diterima satu bulan yang lalu. Menurut seniornya, ada sebuah kamar di lantai enam yang tak bernomor dan tak boleh ada seorang pun yang mengintipnya./"Ah, sebaiknya Yamanaka-san jangan berlama-lama di depan pintu itu. Apalagi mengintipnya."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery: Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AU
> 
> A/N: Terinspirasi dari thread di Kaskus

Ino sedang asyik merapikan rambutnya saat seorang pemuda tampan dengan postur tubuh yang gagah datang menghampiri meja resepsionis. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan memasang senyuman terbaiknya. Ia berkata ramah, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku sudah memesan kamar di sini atas nama Namikaze Naruto," ujar pemuda tersebut. Ino terkejut mendengarnya. Wow, 'Namikaze'? Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Ino buru-buru menyadarkan dirinya. Ia mencubit pahanya dan langsung duduk untuk mencari data orang yang menginap.

Ia tersenyum saat menemukannya. "Ah, Namikaze Naruto-san. Kamar nomor 605," ujar Ino dan ia langsung menyerahkan kunci kamar pemuda itu.

Ino tersenyum dan pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu pun langsung pergi menuju lift. Ino tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto sampai akhirnya pemuda tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya. Ino kembali duduk namun senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Wah, anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal menginap di sini," gumamnya senang.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya. Ia hampir saja terlonjak kaget melihat gadis berambut _indigo_ yang kini menatapnya heran. Ino tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipinya yang memerah. "Ah itu, Namikaze Naruto-san."

Gadis dengan nametag Hyuuga Hinata itupun membelalakkan matanya. Ia tersenyum maklum pada juniornya ini. Ia pun mengangkat bahunya dan duduk di kursinya, siap menemani Ino menjadi resepsionis.

**X.x.X**

Esoknya, Ino bertemu dengan orang yang masih berhubungan dengan Naruto, Nara Shikamaru—sekretarisnya. Ia agak heran juga kenapa sekretaris Naruto ini jauh-jauh datang ke Ousaka hanya untuk mengantarkan tas golf. Ia segera menyerahkan kunci kamar cadangan pada pemuda itu dan ia pun kembali pada tugasnya.

Baru saja pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sekretaris Naruto itu kembali menyerahkan kunci kamar tersebutpadanya, telepon di meja resepsionis berdering. Ino pun dengan sigap mengangkatnya. Ternyata ada keluhan dari kamar 603 mengenai kebersihan kamarnya. Ia pun terus meminta maaf dan dengan _janitor_ yang biasa bertugas di lantai enam, mereka pun mendatangi kamar yang dimaksud.

Setelah mendengarkan komplain dan untungnya masalah selesai dengan cepat, Ino pun berniat kembali ke pekerjaannya kalau saja rasa penasarannya tidak muncul. Ia menatap kamar tak bernomor itu sebelum menghampiri pintu kamar tersebut. Ia teringat kata-kata Hinata, seniornya, yang mengatakan kalau jangan pernah mengintip ke dalam kamar tersebut. Kamar tersebut juga terkunci dari dalam dan jangan pernah mencoba membuka pintunya.

"Ah, sebaiknya Yamanaka-san jangan berlama-lama di depan pintu itu. Apalagi mengintipnya," tegur _janitor_ yang kini kembali pada tugasnya. Ino mengernyit tak mengerti. "Eh?"

Ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai. Bukan Ino namanya kalau mau menurut begitu saja. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, memastikan tak ada orang lain di koridor tersebut selain dirinya. Ia berusaha membuka pintu tersebut. Terkunci. Ia pun berjongkok, memejamkan sebelah matanya, dan iseng mengintip.

Selain udara dingin yang menghembus menerpa wajahnya, tidak ada yang aneh lagi. Semuanya sama persis seperti dengan kamar-kamar lainnya. Hanya saja ia melihat seorang wanita yang kulitnya sangat putih sedang duduk menghadap jendela dengan kepala yang bersandar di dinding di sudut kamar.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Ia ingin mengetuk pintu tersebut namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

**X.x.X**

Ino kembali penasaran dengan kamar tersebut. Mengabaikan perintah dari seniornya dan nasihat dari janitor tersebut, besoknya ia kembali mengintip.

Kali ini semua yang ia lihat berwarna merah. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali warna merah. Ia berpikir mungkin saja wanita di dalam sana sadar ada yang mengintip dan menutup lubang pintu tersebut dengan sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

Ino pun mengangkat bahunya dan kembali turun ke lantai dasar. Di meja resepsionis, ia melihat Hinata yang kini sudah bersiap menjalankan _shift_ -nya. Ino menghampirinya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hehehe _, gomen_ , Senpai. Senpai sudah lama? Maaf aku meninggalkan mejaku," ujarnya.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba Ino kembali teringat dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Penasaran, ia pun menceritakannya pada Hinata. Dan ia tak mengerti kenapa Hinata bergetar ketakutan saat ia telah selesai bercerita.

Gadis senior itu pun menghela napas panjang. "Kau mengintip, ya? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mengintip?" tegurnya.

Ino memajukan bibirnya. "Habisnya aku penasaran sih," ujarnya enteng.

Hinata terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Dulu, ada seorang pengusaha yang membunuh istrinya di ruangan tersebut. Sampai sekarang, arwah istrinya masih sering muncul. Pasangan suami istri itu bukanlah orang biasa, mereka berdua keturunan berkulit sangat putih, kecuali mata mereka, matanya berwarna merah."

**Owari**


End file.
